Volapuque
right|thumb|200px|Bandeira e logotipo do Volapuque O volapuque (Volapük) foi a primeira língua artificial a conseguir algum sucesso prático e também uma das primeiras a se basear em uma construção a posteriori . A palavra Volapük significa "língua mundial" (vol 'mundo', ''-a'' 'de', pük 'língua'). Há versões do nome "volapük" em outros idiomas: "volapuque", "volapuc", "volapuk", etc. O volapuque foi criado em 1880 por Johann Martin Schleyer, um padre católico do então grão-ducado de Baden, na Alemanha. Schleyer acreditava que Deus lhe tinha dito num sonho para criar uma língua internacional. Realizaram-se convenções de volapuque em 1884, 1887 e 1889. As duas primeiras usaram o alemão, mas a última tentou usar apenas a língua criada com Schleyer. A dificuldade pôr em prática o uso de volapuque nessa convenção marcou o início do declínio do entusiasmo por essa língua e abriu caminho a projetos concorrentes, principalmente o Esperanto. Entretanto, continuou a existir um pequeno grupo fiel ao volapuque Na década de 1920, Arie de Jong, com o consentimento dos líderes do pequeno grupo de falantes de volapuque - , fez uma revisão da língua, que foi publicada em 1931 e aceita pelo remanescente do movimento volapuquista. De Jong simplificou a gramática, eliminou algumas formas verbais raramente usadas, eliminou o sexismo percebido nas desinências de gênero dos pronomes e verbos e reformou os numerais. Também acrescentou o fonema "r" e o usou para tornar alguns morfemas mais reconhecíveis. Por exemplo, lömib (rain) tornou-se rein. Em volapuque, a versão original do volapuque é conhecida como Volapük rigik e a reformada, como Volapük pebevoböl. Sob a liderança de De Jong, o volapuque recuperou certa popularidade na Holanda e Alemanha, mas assim com as demais línguas auxiliares internacionais, foi proibido durante o domínio nazista e não mais se recuperou. Mesmo assim, uma comunidade de volapuquistas tem existido continuamente desde o tempo de Schleyer, com uma sucessão jamais interrompida de Cifals (líderes). Segundo Ed Robertson, essa comunidade tinha 25 a 30 falantes em 1995. Os códigos ISO 639 do volapuque são vo e vol. Fonética e escrita No alfabeto de volapuque constam as seguintes letras, com os respectivos valores fonéticos em AFI (alguns deles com possíveis alternativas) indicados nas linhas inferiores: Não se utilizam as letras "q" e "w". O trema nunca é omitido, mesmo quando utilizados em letras maiúsculas. O "r" não era parte do volapuque original, mas foi acrescentado na reforma de 1931. As letras nunca são mudas e nunca mudam de pronúncia. A utilização de maiúsculas e minúsculas segue as regras usuais. No volapuque todas as letras se pronunciam e não existem ditongos, pois todas as vogais são pronunciadas separadamente. A sílaba tônica é sempre a última. Morfologia Todas as raízes do volapuque iniciam-se por consoante, de maneira que prefixos vocálicos possam indicar os tempos verbais sem ambigüidade, mesmo em palavras que não são verbos. Por exemplo, del, "dia"; adel, "hoje"; odel, "amanhã"; ädel, "ontem". Assim, por exemplo, England torna-se, em volapuque reformado, Linglän; e Italia, Litaliyän. No volapuque original, os nomes desses países eram Nelij e Täl. Além disso, nenhum radical pode começar por ne-'', para que não haja confusão com o prefixo negativo, nem terminar por ''-s, pois essa é a desinência do plural. Por isso, a palavra "necessity" transformou-se em zesüd e (no volapuque original, sem "r"), "rose" tornou-se lol. Substantivo Como em alemão, o substantivo tem quatro casos: nominativo, genitivo, dativo e acusativo. Nos compostos, a primeira parte é geralmetne separada da segunda pela desinência genitiva ''-a'', por exemplo, Vola-pük, "do mundo - línguagem". Entretanto, as outras desinências de caso (''-e'' dativo, ''-i'' acusativo) também são às vezes usadas, ou as raízes podem ser aglutinadas no nominativo, sem vogal de separação. Pronomes pessoais O Volapük rigik tinha os seguintes pronomes: * ob, eu * ol, tu * om, ele * of, ela * os, isso * obs, nós * ols, vós * oms, eles * ofs, elas Na gramática original, o masculino om ou oms era usado também para se referir a pessoas sem determinar o gênero, ou de ambos os gêneros. Nos anos 20, essa regra já era visto como sexista. Para eliminá-la, o Volapük pebevoböl introduziu os seguintes pronomes adicionais: * on, ele ou ela * ons, eles ou elas * oy, um, algum, se (indefinido) Outros pronomes adicionais também foram introduzidos, mas tiveram pouca aceitação: * og, eu ou tu * ogs, eu e'' tu, nós e tu, eu e vós, nós e vós (nós inclusivo) * ''or, tu (formal) * ors, vós (formal Adjetivos Formados pelo sufixo ''-ik'', normalmente vêm depois do substantivo que modificam. Não concordam com o substantivo em número e caso, a menos que precedam o substantivo ou estejam isolados. Advérbios São formados pela desinência ''-o'', adicionada ao radical ou ao sufixo ''-ik''; normalmente vêm depois do verbo ou adjetivo que modificam. Artigo O artigo é o'' (como o artigo definido masculino do português) e somente é utilizado antes das palavras não traduzidas ao volapuque (ex. Nomes próprios). O artigo se declina como o substantivo e também utiliza a terminação em "s" no plural. Numerais *1. ''bal *2. tel *3. kil *4. fol *5. lul *6. mäl *7. vel *8. jöl *9. zül *100. tum *1.000. mil No volapuque original, as dezenas eram marcadas pelo sufixo ''-s'': *10. bals *11. balsebal *20. tels *30. kils A partir da reforma de 1931, esse sufixo foi substituído por ''-deg'' (dez): *10. baldeg *11. baldegebal *20. teldeg *30. kildeg Verbos A conjugação dos verbos é extremamente detalhada, com morfemas que marcam tempo, aspecto, voz, pessoa número e (na terceira pessoa) gênero. Ao todo, um verbo em volapuque pode ser conjugado de 1.584 maneiras diferentes (incluindo infinitivos e reflexivos). Entretanto, muitas dessas categorias são opcionais e um verbo pode ser usado dem um estado não-marcado. No Volapük rigik, os afixos e sufixos mais importantes na conjugação eram: Prefixos: *''ä-'' imperfeito: älöfom ("amava") *''e-'' pretérito: elöfom ("amou") *''i-'' mais-que-perfeito: ilöfom ("amara") *''o-'' futuro: olöfom ("amará") *''u-'' futuro perfeito: ulöfom ("terá amado") *''p-'' voz passiva: plöfom ("ser amado") Infixo: *''-i-'' aoristo: oilöfom ("amará habitualmente") Sufixos: *''-ön'', infinitivo: löfön ("amar") *''-öl'' particípio presente: löföl ("amante") *''-om'' presente: löfom ("ama") *''-öx'' condicional: löfomöx ("amaria") *''-la'' subjuntivo: löfomla ("amasse") *''-ös'' optativo: löfomös! ("que ele possa amar!") *''-öd'' imperativo löfomöd! ("que ele ame!") *''-öz'' jussivo löfomöz! ("ele tem que amar já!") *''-s'' reflexivo: löfobsok ou löfoboks (nós nos amamos) No Volapük pebevoböl, o jussivo e o aoristo foram abolidos e o uso do subjuntivo restrito a situações nas quais a declaração é tida como improvável ou absurda. Foram introduzidos, por outro lado, dois novos tempos: *''-ö'', futuro do pretérito: ölöfob (eu ia amar) *''-ü'', futuro do pretérito perfeit: ülöfob (eu ia ter amado) A desinência do reflexivo em ''-s'' foi substituída pela partícula okis: *''löfobs okis'', ("nós nos amamos") Foi introduzida uma nova partícula, odis, com o significado de "uns aos outros", para distinguir o reflexivo do mutuativo: *''löfobs odis'', ("nós nos amamos uns aos outros") outros Não só verbos, adjetivos e advérbios, mas também preposições, conjunções e interjeições podem ser formadas a partir de substantivos acrescentando-se os sufixos apropriados. Espécimes Pai-nosso (versão original, de 1880): O Fat obas, kel binol in süls, paisaludomöz nem ola! Kömomöd monargän ola! Jenomöz vil olik, äs in sül, i su tal! Bodi obsik vädeliki govolös obes adelo! E pardolös obes debis obsik, äs id obs aipardobs debeles obas. E no obis nindukolös in tendadi; sod aidalivolös obis de bad. Jenosöd! ---- Pai-nosso (versão revisada, de 1930): O Fat obas, kel binol in süls! Nem olik pasalüdükonöd! Regän ola kömonöd! Vil olik jenonöd, äsä in sül, i su tal! Givolös obes adelo bodi aldelik obsik! E pardolös obes döbotis obsik, äsä i obs pardobs utanes, kels edöbons kol obs. E no blufodolös obis, ab livükolös obis de bad! (Ibä dutons lü ol regän, e nämäd e glor jü ün laidüp.) So binosös! Ligações externas * Vükiped, a Wikipédia em volapuque * Handbook of Volapük, Charles E. Sprague (1888) * A complete italian grammar (1888) por V. Amoretti * Una grammatica completa in lingua italiana (1888) por V. Amoretti * A ten-lesson course sobre volapuque moderno, em inglês * Página de ligações sobre volapuque * "Arie de Jong's Revision of Volapük (1931)" por Ed Robertson. Da 21ª edição do Journal of Planned Languages, 1995. * [http://68.1911encyclopedia.org/V/VO/VOLAPUK.htm Artigo sobre volapuque da Encyclopaedia Britannica de 1911] * Bibliografia sobre o volapuque * Volapükalised - Grupo de volapuque no Yahoo! * Vödasbukalised - Volapük terminology group on Yahoo! * Glup ICQ Volapükik (grupo de ICQ em volapuque) * Blueprints for Babel: Volapük - Um sumário da gramática do volapuque (em inglês) *Chapter on Volapük em An International Language de Otto Jespersen (1928) categoria:línguas artificiais